


Grapes

by Floraline



Series: Twitter Prompt Work [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Grape-flavor, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Sexy Times, cuddle time, prompt!fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-25
Updated: 2013-09-25
Packaged: 2017-12-27 15:21:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/980496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Floraline/pseuds/Floraline
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PROMPT: Johnlock cuddle time! And... Throw something grape flavored in it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grapes

**Author's Note:**

> Summary is the prompt I got - I hope it's what you wanted!! :D  
> Oh, and their relationship is already established, by the way

John and Sherlock settled down on the sofa. They'd just finished a rather long case - There was a triple-homicide and it had taken Sherlock 3 days to deduce exactly who the murderer was. In that time neither he nor John had done anything remotely together - Away from the case, that is. Sherlock felt guilty because although they had been together for over 4 months now, the only time they spent apart was when he was on cases. He didn't like how John always accepted it - Most of the time he had hoped that John would drag him out of the stupor he found himself in during his case, but these were the times that he was glad he had waited.

They were curled up, John being almost crushed against the sofa, while Sherlock pressed himself into John. They just lay there for a while, in a peaceful silence, relishing in each other's company. John had obviously had enough of that now, though, as he started kissing the back of Sherlock's neck, sucking gently. Sherlock moaned and turned around, catching his lover's mouth with his.

Their kiss quickly turned into something more passionate, and without breaking their kiss, sat up. John attacked Sherlock's mouth with vigor, pushing Sherlock back down. Sherlock moaned in John's mouth, already growing hard. John pulled away, and Sherlock couldn't help but let a small whimper escape his mouth.

John started working at his buttons, starting at the top and working his way down, pausing between each button to nip and bite at Sherlock's chest. Sherlock moaned and whimpered profusely and as soon as John had undone all of the buttons, practically ripped his shirt off, throwing it to the ground. He lent back into the sofa, slowly pulling John's own top over his head.

John wanted to take control this time, and Sherlock had no problem with that - It was _his_ fault it had been so long, so it made sense to let John take command. It wasn't like he didn't know what he was doing, after all.

John kissed Sherlock's jaw, gradually passing over his chest and stomach, and stopped just above his trousers. Sherlock was already hard - Unsurprising after all this time, so John took extra joy in teasing him.

John mouthed Sherlock through his trousers, earning a little shout for his effort. He continued this for a few minutes, until Sherlock was on the edge. He pulled back, and pounced onto Sherlock's mouth, trying to savor this moment of pure bliss.

"Sherlock?"

"John, I'm... I'm close, John."

"No. You won't come in here, on the sofa. We're going to the bedroom."

"But John I don't think..."

"No. Private, this is a command by your Captain."

Sherlock giggled, already so close to the edge he was going delirious.

"Yes, sir."

"And we're going to get those trousers off you."

"Yes, sir."

John picked Sherlock up in a baby hold, and carried them into their bedroom. A few months ago, he had only been in Sherlock's bedroom once, but as soon as everything changed, so did he. It was now their bedroom, and some days they hardly ever left it.

He placed Sherlock onto the bed, he removed his trousers, socks and pants. He left them in a pile in the corner of the room, and crawled onto Sherlock. He embraced him in a quick kiss, and then pulled away, moving down Sherlock towards his trousers. He slowly undid the belt, dragging out Sherlock's discomfort, and slipped off his trousers and pants, relishing the cries of anguish he received when his fingers ghosted over Sherlock.

He quickly made his way back to where Sherlock obviously wanted him to be - His body was making that perfectly clear, even if Sherlock was a bit tongue-tied right now.

"Sherlock, I'm going to take you in my mouth now."

"Mmmm...."

"I'm going to tease you until you are fit to burst, and then I'm going to stop again."

"John, I...."

"No. This is Captain's orders."

"But I'm so close..."

"You really do not want to see what will happen if you disobey me, Private."

"Mmm...."

And suddenly John had his mouth round Sherlock. His soft tongue, the way he relished him just right, his senses were on overdrive. Just when he thought he couldn't take any more, John pulled off with an obscene pop.

"How are you feeling, Private? Are you feeling satisfied yet?"

"John... Please..."

"I asked you a question, Private."

"No, I need you, John. I need _you_."

"Hmm... Well, since you asked so nicely, how can I refuse? It is my job to look after my soldiers, after all."

John jumped off the bed, and searched in their draws for the lube and a condom. He found some grape-flavored lube but he couldn't find a condom. Oh well, it wasn't as if they hadn't done this without one before.

He slicked up his fingers, and lent up to embrace his lover into a searing kiss. He ghosted his finger round Sherlock's entrance, and grabbed Sherlock's hard prick with his free hand.

Sherlock couldn't help himself any more. He came in one quick, powerful orgasm, pleasure ripping through him as he had been so close twice already and the relief was just too much.

"Private, I told you not to come."

"Mhm...."

"Now, I am going to have to punish you."

"Yes, sir."

John pushed his finger quickly into Sherlock, gasping at how tight he was. He worked quickly, only bringing out his finger so he could add another. He scissored his fingers, stretching Sherlock as quickly as he could without hurting him.

"Private, I'm going to fuck you."

"Yes, sir."

"I am going to fuck you long and hard, and you won't be able to walk for a week."

"Oh, John..."

"No noise, though. Any words coming out of your mouth, unless I instruct you to say them, will only result in your punishment being more severe."

"Oh, John, please..."

And John removed his fingers, slicking himself up. He quickly worked his way into Sherlock, deliberately avoiding his prostate, wanting to make this drag out as long as possible.

Sherlock gasped as John entered him, fucking him with no mercy. He felt himself grow hard again, nearing his second release in under an hour. He could feel John tense above him, as close as him.

"Sherlock, I'm going to come. And when I do, I want you to come with me. But when you do, I want you to scream my name. I want everyone to know that it is me, and only me..."

"Mhmm...."

"That can make you feel this way. Come with me Sherlock."

John gasped as he embedded himself deep inside of Sherlock, and came with a fury. Sherlock followed him almost immediately, screaming John's name until his throat was sore.

As soon as John's pulse had slowed down, he pulled out of Sherlock, laying next to him. Sherlock had come twice over himself and John, so John reached into their draw to find a handkerchief. He mopped them both up, then cuddled into him, pulling his arms around him.

"Sherlock, love, are you okay?"

"Hmmm...."

Sherlock had only just regained control of himself, and he was still struggling to speak. 

"Sherlock, I didn't hurt you, did I?"

Genuine concern now laced John's voice, as he turned to face his lover. When he saw Sherlock, he just smirked. He loved it when Sherlock was like that - Almost as much as he loved knowing that it was only him that could make him like that. He kissed Sherlock on the forehead, and turned back over.

"John?"

"Yes, dear?"

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"For being with me, for not leaving me, and for everything that you do for me."

John was touched, as Sherlock didn't usually show his emotions outside of love-making, and he smiled to himself, pulling Sherlock closer around him, holding him tight.

"I won't leave you Sherlock, but I am going to sleep."

"Goodnight, John."

"Goodnight love."

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so not as much cuddle time than you might have hoped, but there was something grape-flavored ;)  
> First time writing something of this nature, so I hope I got everything right.  
> This particular prompt was given to me by my Twitter friend @TheSignOfMary, so I hope you liked it!!  
> Thanks to everyone who's read this - I didn't get it beta'd as I thought it would affect the story, so all mistakes are mine, and mine alone.  
> Any comments would be great!!  
> Oh, and if you have a prompt you'd like me to try, then follow me on twitter(@floraline987) + tweet me, and I'll do my best to do it justice!!


End file.
